Falling For Ya
by writingiswhatido
Summary: When Brady saves Mack from the wave they don't get stuck in the movie, Mack just gets a concussion. Brady, the lifeguard, comes to the rescue, helping Mack, (a girl who he barely knew except that they used to be in the same biology class), to her every need. Mack doesn't like all the extra attention and would rather handle things on her own. Will true love come through it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so now I'm trying Mack and Brady's relationship. This is what their relationship would be like if they didn't go into TBM and Mack wasn't going to go to that prep school.**

**Let's say Mack and Brady don't really know or like each other. They aren't dating and it takes place during the 40 foot swell.**

* * *

There was something about that 40 foot swell that practically pulled Mack to the beach that morning. It was a once in a life time opportunity and she couldn't miss it. Sure school would be starting up again in less than a week but there was still room to surf, how bad could it be? As she went out into the waves with her board she couldn't help but repeat that same thought over and over again. There were other surfers out there too, trying to catch a last wave before summer vacation ended as well.

There were lifeguards stationed every fifty feet or so, watching the surfers, their jet skis parked at the edge of the water in case needed to rescue a drowning surfer. Like Mack would need that though, her grandfather had taught her well and she listened to the signs. She'd probably be the last one they'd have to save, she was practically a professional.

As Mack started to ride the waves she couldn't help but notice some surfers wiping out, one after the other. Even some frequent surfers she saw often at the beach that were probably better than her were wiping out, their boards going in every direction. Mack shook the uneasy feeling and continued to paddle out farther, trying to catch a wave but it crashed too early and she backed down.

There was a whistle from back at the shore, she turned her head to see a blonde haired life guard waving a red flag, signaling the waters were too rough and everyone had to come in. People did, the surfers ditched and came in, waiting anxiously to see if the life guard would let them back in. But Mack, being too focused on catching a wave, probably her only opportunity since the waves seemed to be getting worse, paddled out farther looking for the perfect wave. The lifeguard blared his whistle again, shaking his flag more frantically for her to come in.

She rolled her eyes and readied herself to take a wave. It was the perfect wave, coming in almost in slow motion, Mack couldn't resist. She stood up on her board as the wave started pushing her and her board towards shore. She smiled in triumph as she did a few tricks but that was short lived as the wave came crashing down on her and she wiped out. The wave was pulling her in every direction almost as if it was beating her up. Mack tried to swim to the top but to no use, stayed under. Her lungs burned for air and she tried to swim up when suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her above the surface.

She took a huge gasp of air as she was being pulled onto the back of a jet ski, the driver, she recognized from school (he was in her biology class in sophomore year) Brady. She hadn't really talked to him much, the only class they had ever shared was biology and even then they were never paired up to be partners. "I didn't need rescuing." was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

He chuckled and turned around grabbing onto the throttle of the jet ski. Mack ignored the throbbing pain in her head. "Sure you didn't." he said.

"I didn't, now everyone thinks I was drowning." Mack said.

"But you were drowning." he said, getting ready to drive back to shore.

Mack let out an aggravated moan. "Why couldn't you have just let me surf?" Mack asked.

"Well, I know you saw my signal to come in, and you ignored that. Plus, you saw all the surfers wiping out, and did you even notice the sky?" he asked, as they slowly rode back towards shore.

Mack looked up at the sky which had dark clouds surrounding what seemed every inch of sky. "Oh..." she said, finally realizing how serious the conditions looked. She could feel her the pain in her head increase. She held a hand up to her forehead.

"You okay?" Brady asked, looking at her from his side mirror.

"Perfectly fine." she replied. But her tone didn't come out convincing and she knew he didn't believe her.

When they made it back, nearly everyone seemed to have surrounded them. "That was some wave, Fox!" some guy called. Brady got off of the jet ski and held out his hand for Macl to grab on to. "I can handle myself thanks." Mack said, getting off of the jet ski. She suddenly felt light headed, Brady sensing this, steadied her as he started to fall to the ground.

"Woah there surfer, looks like you need to be checked out." he said, scooping her up bridal style. Could things get anymore humiliating? Not only did she look like some amateur out on the water but she was being carried by the lifeguard to get medical assistance. "Do you really have to carry me?" Mack complained. Brady let out a breathy laugh, "Well, you obviously can't walk on your own can you?" he asked.

She didn't respond, he smirked knowing that he was right. They arrived at a small rundown cabin near the beach, not far from Mack's house. She didn't understand why Brady couldn't have just taken her there. He pushed the door open with his foot and carried her inside, setting her down on the cot. "So what seems to be the problem?" he asked, going into a cabinet and taking out a big red First Aid kit the size of a large tool box. "Well obviously something if you've brought me hear." Mack said, putting a hand back up to head.

"Does your head hurt?" he asked.

"Nooooo," she replied with much sarcasm. "I'm just holding my hand to my head because it's perfectly fine!"

He held up his hands in defense, "Well sorry. Let me get you some ice." he said, going behind the cabinet again. Mack heard the door of a mini freezer open and the sound of scooping ice. Brady then reappeared with a bag of ice in his hand. He walked over to Mack and gently placed it where Mack's hand had been. "I think I can hold a bag of ice on my own." she said.

Brady quickly let go of the ice and it fell onto Mack's lap. She jumped a little and grabbed the ice from her lap. "That's cold!" she shouted quickly holding the bag to her head. "Sorry!" Brady said, not knowing what to do next. Mack sat there for a few minutes and started to hear a faint ringing noise that seemed to grow louder.

"Will you turn your cell phone off! It's driving me insane." she snapped, she probably wouldn't have snapped if everything didn't seem so blurry and she didn't feel sick. "What do you mean phone? My phone is in my bag back at the beach." he said.

"Then what's that ringing noise?" she asked, getting aggravated.

"Hmm, anything else unusual happening to you right now?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up and everything seems almost blurry." Mack informed him.

"I think you have a concussion, Mack." Brady said, smirking.

Mack just stared at him for a few minutes, "And what are you going to do about it?" Mack asked.

Brady looked at the ground as if thinking about what to do. Then suddenly, as if a lightbulb went off in his head, he sprang to his feet. "Wait here, I'll be right back." and with that he was gone. Mack sat there for a few minutes, listening to the waves over the ringing in her ears and looking out the window to see a blurry figure in a white t-shirt and red swim trunks running towards the cabin.

The door opened again and Brady came back in, "Someone is going to fill in for me while I take you to the doctor." Brady informed Mack.

"The doctor?" Mack asked in disbelief. She couldn't remember the last time she had been to the doctor since her grandfather thinks he can treat everything.

"Ya, you have to go. That head injury may be fatal you know." he said, pointing to her head.

"I can just go home you know, and have my grandfather take a look at me." Mack suggested.

"No, I'm taking you to see professional help, definitely." Brady said, helping her up from the cot. He slung her ice free hand over his shoulder and helped her walk towards his car. He took her to the passenger side and helped her get in.

"Look I really don't need to go." Mack said, trying to resist him buckling her up.

"You have to." he said, going around and getting in the drivers side.

Mack sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this battle and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, Ms...Fox, what seems to be the problem here?" the doctor asked when he entered. Brady was sitting on a chair while I was on a bed almost that had wax paper or something covering it.

"Well today there was a 40 swell and Mack seemed to decide not to listen when I the lifeguard called everyone in. She took a nasty wave and hit her head I guess. She says she has a headache, there's a ringing in her ears, she feels nauseated, and everything is blurry." Brady explained.

"Thank you, Mckenzie Fox." Mack said to Brady but really she didn't mind, her head hurt too much anyway.

"Hmmm, okay. Let's do a few tests to see." the doctor said. "What is your name?" he asked. You have to be kidding me! Mack thought. He just heard me say my name.

"Mckenzie Fox." Mack said.

"What's the date?"

"Uh...August 26th, 2013." Mack said, trying to remember the date.

"Where are you?"

"The doctors office."

"What happened to you?"

"I hit my head underwater."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Superb." Mack said, using much needed sarcasm.

He continued, checking Mack's pupils with a flashlight. "Okay, Mckenzie does seem to have a concussion. She seems okay though, I'm going to prescribe some pain medication for her head. What she needs to do is go home and get some rest, someone should wake her up every quarter hour for the first two hours then, every half an hour for the following two. Hourly after that, she needs to get much needed rest."

Brady nodded as the doctor wrote down a prescription on a pad of paper.

"When can I go surfing again?" Mack asked.

"Come back in a week and we'll see how you are doing." he said, handing the slip to Brady.

"You ready Mack?" Brady asked.

Mack nodded slightly and started to stand up, Brady was quickly there to be her aid.

They stopped at CVS to drop off her prescription and went back to Mack's house, Mack was happy she would soon be able to go to sleep in her bed. When Brady opened the door of her house it was silent, too quiet. "Grandpa?" Mack called out. There was no answer, they made their way through the kitchen. A yellow post-it note was on the counter.

Mack,

Emergency down at the surf shop. Be back late.

Grandpa.

Brady read the note to Mack and set it back down on the counter. Mack steered Brady towards her bedroom and helped her get into bed.

"You start sleeping, I'll be back in a few with your pain medication." Brady said.

Mack only faintly nodded before sleep overcame her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mack...Mack...wake up." Someone was shaking her head, trying to get her up.

"Ugh go away." Mack said, trying to push the person away. Her head still hurt a lot.

"I have pain meds for you." the voice said. Mack rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Okay, I'm listening." she said squinting at the figure. The blonde hair was very noticeable she realized as the pills were placed in her hand. "Are you going to stay with me the whole time?" Mack asked. She tried to sound like she was complaining.

"Yes, until your grandfather comes home. The doctor said I have to keep waking you up to make sure you're responding." Brady said.

Mack groaned, "Ugh fine."

"So is there anything else you need?" Brady asked once she had taken the pills.

"No, I'm okay for now." she said, laying back down. Brady stood there awkwardly.

"You can go watch TV or do whatever you know." she said.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm fine. I can just play Angry Birds." he said pulling out his phone and sitting criss crossed on the floor.

Mack rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

This continued for a few hours, Brady would wake Mack up and make sure she was okay. Brady didn't really know Mack, she was always that pretty girl you'd want to get to know but fate never gave him the opportunity. He would make glances at her from across the biology classroom last year and would walk past her next class even though it was totally out of his way to his next one. He didn't mind waiting on her and found her quite cute while she slept.

Mack and Brady had known each other since kindergarten but never became friends or anything. Brady just remembers being in the same first, second, and third, sixth, and eighth grade music class as her and her having the most amazing voice he had ever heard. He was always disappointed that she never really sang outside of choir and was surprised that she was still single, even though a lot of the guys tried to win her over she didn't seem impressed.

Angry Birds didn't seem as entertaining when his long time crush was asleep a few feet away from him, it was his best opportunity to be around her.

Hours went by but it seemed like minutes to Brady. The sun set and it became dark, crickets chirping, making an orchestra of noise. Brady's stomach growled louder every few minutes but Brady refused to move from Mack's floor, his legs had pins and needles but again, he didn't care...maybe a little.

Brady shot up and started running in place on both feet. "Ow! Ow! Pins and needles!" he said, shaking his left leg with both his hands.

"So Mr. Lifeguard can't stand pins and needles." a voice said. Brady turned to Mack sitting up in bed, smiling back at him.

"How? When? When did you wake up?"

"Your stomach woke me up, I think you need something to eat." she said, with a smirk.

"No! It's okay, I'm fine. I'll get something when I go home. Do you want anything?" Brady asked. Mack shrugged and then a stomach growl followed the shrug. And it wasn't Brady's.

"Your hungry. I'll make you something." Brady said, leaving her room.

"Hang on I'm coming!" Mack said. Brady stopped in his tracks and turned around running back into her room just in time to steady her after she almost smashed her head on her dresser.

"Little dizzy still?" Brady chuckled, holding onto Mack's shoulders.

"I don't get it, I felt fine in bed."

Brady held back a laugh, Mack slapped his arm. "Oh grow up you perv!" she said.

"I'm sorry! Let me help you get to the kitchen, maybe you shouldn't get up so fast." Brady suggested, leading her into the kitchen.

He sat Mack down at the dining room table and opened her fridge, "So...what is there?" he asked himself.

"I could make omelets." Brady suggested.

"I had one this morning." Mack replied.

"Anything you want that has to do with eggs?" Brady asked. He could sense Mack was going to be a tease and give him a hard time.

Brady closed the fridge and opened the freezer side on the left. He spotted chocolate ice cream and a grin spread across his face.

"Do you have a blender?" he asked.

"Ya, on the counter behind you." Mack said.

"Okay I'm making you a surprise." Brady said, turning around with the ice cream. He scooped three scoops of chocolate ice cream into the blender, added some chocolate syrup he found and some milk. He pressed blend knowing Mack would know something was up when he pressed it.

"What are you making?" she called from the other room.

"You'll see." he said, stopping the blender and taking out alarge glasses. He poured it and added whipped cream to the top, more chocolate syrup, and a a red and white stripped straw. After, he carried the milk shake into Mack who was sitting at the head of the dining room table.

"Really?" she asked, smiling as she saw what was in Brady's hands.

"Really." he said, nodding and setting down the milk shake.

"Thanks, how did you know I liked them?" Mack asked, taking a sip and raising her eyebrows.

"Lucky guess...I guess." Brady said, he was never a good liar. He just knew that because at school, there was a milkshake maker and he often saw her order one.

"Well thanks, it's delicious."

"I've always been known for my milk shakes." Brady said, smiling.

"Did you make yourself one?" Mack asked as Brady sat down.

"Nope, I'm okay though. I'll have one when I get home." Brady said, holding up his hands as Mack offered him her milk shake. _Take the milkshake!_ his stomach told him and growled in protest. _Don't be impolite! This is Mack Fox's house! You can't just eat her food, you barely know her!" _Brady's mind said.

Mack heard Brady's stomach growl and Brady looked up laughing nervously.

"You're so hungry." she said, pushing the glass over, it hit Brady's hand.

"Am not." he said, passing it back.

"Cmon! You and your stomach are such a bad liar!" she said, passing it back.

Brady let it slid into the palm of his hand as he tightened his grip around it. "Now take a sip." Mack said, saying it like he was a child.

Brady cautiously took a sip, it was good, just like Mack said. All types of chocolate on his tongue, and something else sweet.

Like strawberries, almost. Brady didn't quite know what it was and it did taste good.

But it didn't taste like a real strawberry, like artificial something.

Brady slid the shake back to Mack. "Good right?" she asked.

"I have to admit, this is one of the best shakes I've made." Brady said, as Mack took a sip.

They both laughed and then, there was a twisting of the door knob and the front door opened.

"Hey Ma-, oh...who's this? Got a boyfriend finally Mckenzie?" a white haired man said.

Brady guessed it was Mack's grandfather. "Actually no, this is Brady, he was the lifeguard today when I was out riding the waves...he actually saved me from drowning and took my to the doctors after I got my concussion."

"You're what?" her grandfather asked.

"I hit my head really hard and I have a concussion." Mack repeated.

Her grandfather sighed, "I just knew one of these days."

Brady stood up, he didn't want to be rude. "Hi, I'm Brady." Brady said, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mack's grandfather. Thank you for helping her. I'm going to be at the surf shop a lot in the next few weeks, maybe you can help take care of her?" he asked.

Brady turned around to look at Mack. "Grandpa, I'm perfectly fine with staying on my own. Brady has a job he has to do."

"Actually, that was my last day for the rest of the summer, I start again next summer." I said. It was true, I ended today so that I could start preparing for school that started in a few days.

"But I don't have to come...if you don't want me to." Brady quickly added.

"No, I think you should be there, you seemed to do good today." her grandpa said, motioning to Mack who was sipping her milk shake.

"Fine." Mack said. "Do I have your number lifeguard boy?" she asked, pulling out her phone.

"It's Brady." Brady said, a little discouraged she didn't remember his name.

"I know, we've known of each other since like first grade." she said, handing him her phone.

Brady's heart skipped slightly as he typed in her number on her phone and locked it. "How about I call you tomorrow, I don't think looking at screens is a good idea with a concussion." Brady said.

"Okay, Mr. Doctor." she said, sipping her drink again.

"Mack's supposed to take pain medicine every few hours, she had two a few hours ago, I think she's due for more. I left the pills on the counter over there." Brady said, pointing to the pill bottle.

"Well thank you Brady, you're very considerate." her grandfather said. "I like this boy." he said to Mack and ruffled Brady's hair, walking past him and towards the pills.

"Thanks, I'll be going now. You have a nice night." Brady said to Mack's grand father.

"Bye Mack, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." she said, waving and smiling.

Brady opened the door of her house and walked out. Once it closed behind him he started doing a little happy dance right on her step. "I finally got Mack Fox to notice me!" he said, between dance moves! "Whoo!" he yelled out, probably loud enough for everyone to hear as he rushed back to his car to go home and watch his favorite movie, Wet Side Story.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think that boy is happy that he's spending time with you." Mack's grandfather said.

"Brady? He's just being nice. What makes you say that?" Mack asked.

"Well, he's doing a happy dance right outside on our front porch and singing about how he got you to finally notice him."

Mack laughed, "That's funny. Tell me another joke." Brady had been incredibly nice to her, more than any other guy has. Making her milk shakes, rescuing her from the wave, taking her to the doctor, waiting on her hand in foot, picking up her medicine, staying until her grandfather got home, and even carried her around her house. He was even polite. Something she had never seen in the guys back at her school, at least the ones she knew.

But now she knew Brady, and Brady was always the blonde haired surfer boy who wore seashell necklaces and bright colored shorts to school. One who sang in her choir class and even did outside of school. The Brady who never had a girlfriend because he claimed surfing would get in the way. Mack never really had a conversation before today, mainly because they only class they were in together was choir, and last year biology. Even in those classes they sat at other sides of the room.

He had a contagious laugh, she knew that. He was always on iFunny between classes and would laugh, causing other people to laugh around him for no reason. The only other time that Brady and Mack had ever talked to each other was when they both were coming around the corner in the school hallway and went smack right into each other. Mack's books had gone everywhere and Brady just stood there wide eyed and started scrambling to pick up her books. "I'm so sorry." was all he said, as he handed her her books. "It's okay." was all Mack had replied. That was back in eighth grade when Brady was just a little taller than Mack instead of a good few inches he is now.

But as Mack finished her milkshake she couldn't help wonder if what her grandfather was saying, was true. But Brady never showed any signs of wanting attention from her so it seemed off. She shook the thought from her mind and shrugged. If it was true or not, Mack didn't want to stress out to find the answer.

* * *

The next day, Brady called, just like he said.

It was around 9:30am when Mack's phone went off on her bed side table, "Some Call It Magic" by Raven Symone started playing. Mack was big on oldies and watched Disney Channel a lot when she was younger.

"Hello?" Mack asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey Mack! It's Brady!" Brady practically yelled into the phone.

"Ow, can you turn down the volume a little, I still have a headache." Mack said, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Do you want me to come over and take care of you?" he asked. Mack looked at her clock.

"Does that involve more milkshakes?" she asked, smiling and swinging her legs over to the side of her bed.

"If you're lucky. I'll be over in a few, okay?"

"Yup, I'll be here." Mack said, it was pretty obvious she wasn't going anywhere.

"Great. See ya." Brady said.

"Bye." Mack said. The line went dead. Mack threw her iPhone next to her clock and stretched.

She got up slowly and walked towards her dresser, smiling that she didn't get dizzy and fall over.

She picked out her clothes, **(first scene in Teen Beach Movie, she was wearing the white shirt)**put her phone in her pocket, started to make her way towards the living room when the front door opened. In came Brady wearing neon pink board shorts, and a white V neck, carrying two plastic grocery bags.

"What's that?" Mack asked, pointing to the bags.

"I bought stuff for you at the grocery store." Brady said, putting the bags on the island in the kitchen and unloading them. Icecream, milk, eggs, green pepper, tomatoes, and sour patch kids.

"Why did you get all that?" Mack asked.

"Because, Chef Brady is making stuff. Go sit down and relax!" Brady said, motioning for Mack to leave. Mack rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room, sitting down to watch TV.

* * *

Brady didn't want to mess this up, he had to do it right. He kept telling himself this as he poured the eggs into the frying pan. After adding cheese, vegetables, and folded it, he put it on a plate and pulled out another frying pan. After following his grandmother's famous recipe, he added four pancakes to the plate and poured a glass of orange juice. He scooped vanilla icecream on top of the pancakes with fresh strawberries and looked down at his creation. He nodded his head at the success, picked up a fork and knife and carried the glass and plate out to the living room.

When Mack spotted Brady holding the plate her eyebrows raised. "What's all this?" she asked as Brady set down the glass and plate. She stared down at the food, "Breakfast. Eat up." Brady said, sitting down next to her.

"Where's yours?" she asked, taking her fork and knife and cutting off a piece of omelet.

"I didn't make one, this is all for you." he said.

"Why is it that you make me such amazing food and don't even make one for yourself." Mack said, taking a bite of the omelet. Her eyes widened, "Oh my God this is amazing!" she said.

Brady smiled, "I already ate breakfast, Captain Crunch is good for me."

"Come on Brady, you have to have some." Mack said, taking some of the pancakes and holding the fork out for him.

"No, it's yours." Brady said, leaning away from the fork.

"Well at least make your own." Mack said.

Brady sighed, "Fine, but only because you said. I'll be right back." Brady said, he stood up and walked back into the kitchen to repeat the process.

By the time he got back out, Austin and Ally was on and Mack was watching it and eating at the same time. Most of the food was gone, there was an icecream puddle on the bottom of her plate, and the omelet was gone.

"Whatcha watching?" Brady asked, sitting down next to her.

"Austin and Ally. It's funny, the guy who plays Austin looks exactly like you." Mack said, as 'Austin' started singing and playing the guitar.

"Really? I don't think so." Brady said.

"You just don't want to admit there is someone who looks like you who is famous. Ross Lynch, you guys could be twins separated at birth." Mack said.

"How old is he?" Brady asked, unlocking his phone and typing 'Ross Lynch' in on Google.

"He's seventeen, I'm sixteen so that can't be right. Plus his birthday is in December."

"When's yours?"

"October."

"Oh, I see. Maybe your birth certificates were rigged."

"I doubt that." Brady said, taking a big bite of pancakes. "What about you, you have a look a like you know."

"I do?" Mack asked.

"Have you ever seen the Fosters?" Brady asked.

"No..." Mack replied, looking at him questionably.

"Look." Brady said, going to ABC Family.

There appeared a commercial for the Fosters, Callie, the girl who looks like Mack appeared with her boyfriend, Wyatt.

"That is crazy." Mack said, looking at the screen. "Maia Mitchell right?"

"Ya. Now that's a twin separated at birth." Brady replied.

"Is she sixteen?" Mack asked.

Brady checked his phone, "Nineteen."

"Then it can't be."

"Well then it can't be with me and Ross Lynch."

"Fine. But that would've been cool."

"Please, he's just a wanna be swag guy from LA." Brady said. "I'm a surfer, from Hawaii."

Mack rolled her eyes and started to feel sleepy. "And now I'm tired." she said, yawning and leaning back onto the couch.

"Okay, you sleep, I'll go clean up." Brady said, picking up the plates and glasses.

Mack closed her eyes and listened to Brady shuffling around in the kitchen, the dishwasher being loaded and the trash can lid occasionally going up. Mack heard Brady softly singing or humming but couldn't make out what song it was.

_"Some call it magic, The things I see," _Mack's phone started ringing.

Mack hastily took it out of her pocket, "Hello?" she asked.

"Mack! Where are you today? The waves are huge!" a voice said, it was her best friend, Macy.

"I have a concussion, didn't you hear?"

"No! What happened are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You know Brady who was in our biology class last year? He rescued me from the water and he's been taking care of me, he just made me breakfast now."

"...Brady Garretson is in your house right now?" she asked.

"Ya..."

"Oh my God! Meaning he's actually talking to you! You are SO lucky! Have you guys kissed yet?"

"Relax Macy, he just made me breakfast. We're just friends."

"You think you can get him to go surfing with me?"

"I don't know, he said he'd take care of me..."

"Being a hog aren't ya, I sense you like him!"

"Do not!"

"Yes! Anyway, I'll text you! Bye!"

"Wait, Macy! I can't text I have a-" The line went dead. Mack sighed and shoved the phone back into her pocket. Sure enough the ding ding of her phone went off showing she had a text message.

Brady came back in, and stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Hey, Mack." Brady said.

"Hey Brady." Mack replied.

Brady casually sat down next to me, "Who was that on the phone?"

"My friend, Macy."

"Wait, Macy Striklen?"

"That's her."

"No way! She's given me a love not Valentine every year since first grade."

"Wait...how did you know that was her?"

"Whenever I opened it she was always like staring at me."

"Oh...do you like her?"

"She's okay, I mean she's nice. But more friend material."

"Oh I see."

"How are you feeling?" Brady asked.

"Kind of tired, actually." Mack said, but before she could finished Brady had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her to her room.

* * *

**Hey! Just a heads up! I'm on vacation until Friday so my next update will probably be this weekend. Comment with thoughts or suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forget if someone asked why I don't have PM enabled and I thought I did but it turns out I didn't! Probably because I made this account many many years ago (lol like 2) and was a safety freak and didn't want to talk to people on the internet. Lol, so anyways, it's enabled now, sorry if I'm bad or can't figure it out I'm new at it.**

* * *

This routine Mack and Brady had going on started to be a daily thing, for the next few days before school started Mack woke up and Brady cooked her a magnificent breakfast and tended to her every need. They would do something like go for a walk on the beach (now that Mack could walk and not feel dizzy), or stand in the ocean with only their feet in. Brady was having the time of his life but had that feeling in his stomach that, once school started this would probably all come to an end. But even with this feeling inside of him he pushed it away, enough to focus on spending time with Mack.

She would be going to their first day of school, which started on September 1st. The doctor cleared her to go, but she did have to wait a few more days before she could hit the waves again. Brady knew that when school started they would rarely see each other, or never see each other. Fate just never was on Brady's side.

"So. Brady." Mack said, turning to stand in front of Brady. They were walking on the beach with their feet in the water. Mack was now walking backwards and wiggling her eyebrows.

"So. Mack." Brady returned, his hands in his swim trunk pockets. It was the last day of summer, August 31st. Tomorrow would be the first day they went back to school and started their junior year of high school. Brady was a bit sad and tried his best not to show it.

He obviously wasn't doing a very good job, Mack seemed to pick up on it. She stopped walking so Brady bumped right into her and Mack grabbed his elbows.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Brady shrugged, Mack bounced up and down a little on her toes.

"Come on Brady, tell meeeeeeee." she said, smiling up at him.

Brady looked down, how could he say no to her. "Summer ends tomorrow. We have to start school." Brady said.

"So? Won't that be a good thing? To be back with your friends?"

"Well ya, but I've been having a great summer."

"I know, I have too Brady. This past week has been awesome. Even if it didn't have any surfing. But summer isn't over yet. There's still three hours left until September 1st." Mack said.

"Ya..." Brady suddenly got an idea, he quickly pulled off his sweatshirt and threw it on the lifeguard chair. "Hey Mack. Have you been in the ocean since your concussion?" Brady asked.

"No but I don't see how that has to do with anyth-" But before Mack had finished, Brady had scooped Mack up and was running to the water. The water got deeper and soon Brady was up to his waist.

"Brady! Put me down!" Mack yelled. Brady ignored her and jumped right into the water with her.

He stayed under for a few seconds before coming up, rubbing his eyes and searching for Mack. She emerged from the water too. Brady laughed at her face and swam towards her.

"You alright?" he asked, looking at her drenched clothes.

"I'm wet." she said, looking down at herself.

"Come on! Let's swim!" Brady said, as a wave crashed into his back. He grabbed Mack by the waist and pulled her farther out.

"I'm not swimming." Mack said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, then hold on." Brady said, as he went overtop a wave. He felt Mack wrap her arms around his neck.

Brady smiled and went under a wave, taking Mack down with him. He opened his eyes to look at Mack and was surprised. The water was actually very clear so he could make out where Mack was, even though she was slightly blurry. She had her eyes open too and Brady flashed a smile. She smiled and resurfaced a few seconds before Brady.

"How's the water?" Brady asked.

"Cold." she replied, swimming towards Brady. Brady did admit, it was a bit cold. The sun had set so the sun didn't heat up the water anymore, making it chilly.

"Should we go back?" Brady asked.

"Carry me." Mack replied, holding out her arms. Brady shook his head and smiled before turning his back to Mack so she could put her hands on his shoulders.

She floated behind him as Brady did the breast stroke back to the waters edge. When it was shallow enough for both of them to stand, Brady stood up and started walking towards the lifeguard chair where his dry sweatshirt was. Mack followed and joined Brady on the top.

"Two hours and forty five minutes." Brady said, sighing.

"Mhm." Mack said, looking at the moon. Mack's arm brushed up against Brady's and he could feel the goosebumps on her arms.

"Here, take this." Brady said, handing Mack his dry sweatshirt. Her teeth were clattering together and her arms were crossed across her chest.

"Thanks." Mack said, taking the red Under Armor sweatshirt from Brady and sliding it over her.

"No problem...you know it is a really nice night now that I think about it." Brady said, looking up at the sky.

"The last nice night before school."

"Ya..." Brady said, taking a deep breath of the salty smell of the waves, he closed his eyes and leaned back on the life guard chair.

"Are you feeling warmer?" he asked Mack with his eyes still closed.

"A little." she said, leaning back as well. Brady could start to feel the goosebumps appear on his arms as well but he didn't want Mack to give up his sweatshirt because he was cold so he kept his mouth shut to prevent shivering.

They sat there for a little while, listening to the waves and making some conversation. The wavs were loud like thunder and crashed on the ground, almost reaching the lifeguard chair at some points.

"So this is our last day hanging out." Brady said, opening his eyes and looking at Mack from the corner of them.

Her eyes shot opened and looked right at Brady. "It is?"

"Ya...I mean, since when are we ever in the same classes?" Brady asked.

"Doesn't mean we can't still hang out."

"I didn't think you'd want to hang out with me, it didn't seem like you wanted to when we first met."

"I had a concussion, could you blame my irritableness?" Mack asked.

"No..."

"I want to hang out with you Brady, your fun to be around and you make me awesome food!"

"Oh, so you only want to hang out with me so you can get free good from me, I see how it is." Brady teased and looked away, pretending to be mad.

"That's not what I meant."

"Sure it wasn't." Brady said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Brady!" Mack said, shaking his upper arm. Brady couldn't hold it in any longer, he smiled and laughed turning back to Mack who's panicked stricken face turned relieved.

"Relax Mack, it's been fun hanging with you too." Brady said, putting his arm around her. "Let me hug my dry sweatshirt, I'm cold." Brady said, giving Mack a big squeeze. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Then let's go inside." Mack said, jumping down from the lifeguard chair and up towards her house.

"Wait!" Brady called, jumping off and racing after her.

They arrived inside and ran around Mack's house wet but didn't care. They passed the microwave clock which said, "10:45pm."

"Oh...I should probably be going. Big day tomorrow..." Brady said, motioning to the clock.

"Right. Here's your sweatshirt." Mack said, starting to take Brady's sweatshirt.

"Nah, you keep it. It looks better on you." Brady said, holding up his hands refusing the sweatshirt.

"Bye Mack." Brady said.

"Bye Brady." Mack replied.

Brady smiled like an idiot until he got to his car. Maybe they would still be friends in school, maybe fate finally was playing on his side...maybe...

* * *

**Awww nice little fluffy filler chapter.**

**Yay! Next chapter they actually go to school! That way things will get MORE interesting!**

**Comment with reviews and suggestions! I always need some!**


End file.
